Más
by DraculaN666
Summary: se relamió los labios con deleite, ya lo podía sentir rogando, suplicando y llorando por mas, si por un poco mas... Oneshot SasuNaru Lemon ...


_**Dracula:**_ ;; que pex con mi vida, yo mañana con semestral de Mate y bien gracias aquí escribiendo un lemon retorcido V-v hay de mi... me salto mis lamentaciones a lo demás...

_**Advertencia:**_ la autora no estaba nada lucida ¬¬ oigan son casi las 12 mañana tengo un examen a primera hora y no tengo ni puta idea de que va a venir V-v no esperen nada cuerdo en este One-shot, SasuNaru Lemon, segundo de mi vida ;w; así que no me critiquen muy feo... aparte es algo así como un AU

_**Dedicado a:**_ Lukas n-n amigo mió quien te quiere :D pollo!! xD te lo hice especialmente a ti ya que no tenia sueño y mi libreta de mate esta olvidada en algún rincón de mi cuarto -.-"... ¬¬ y a pesar de que te ríes de mies desgracias V-v... y a Kirimi n-n Nee-san! gracias por tu ayuda :D mi quererte con todo su corazón :3...  
Y ahí muere que me pongo sentimental y tengo que estudiar V-v...

_**Disclaimer:**_ nooooo, por mucho que lo parezca Naruto no es mió V-v... ni tuyo, ni tuyo, ni tampoco tuyo, así es la vida, ¬¬ nos jodemos, es de Sasuke y Sakura se puede ir a la... ejem... bueno esta bien... es de Kishimoto, pero el se lo dio a Sasuke ¬¬ (como notaran, no estoy en todas mis facultades mentales V-v...)

**

* * *

**

**La celda era de un blanco inmaculado, pero oscurecido por la sombra de la noche, una figura arrinconada en alguna de las esquinas de la fría habitación, recreándose con sus propios gemidos, ahogado en una estela de placer insano, repitiendo a coro por sus pálidos y muertos labios, aquel nombre que despertaba sus mas bajos instintos.**

**Su mente retorcida recreándose a la ves con pensamientos de locura, odiando su insano juicio que le llevaba al borde de la locura, oprimiendo un poco mas su miembro viril, aullando del placer que se auto-proporcionaba.**

"_**Es simple, la cordura humana pende de un delgado hilo, un fino y delgado hilo que a cualquier error rompe la barrera de lo real y lo irreal.**_

_**Somos tan frágiles y patéticos, hundidos en una miserable agonía, que se extiende a lo largo de nuestras vidas.**_

_**Somos unos seres inferiores, detenidos en un punto en el que no podemos evolucionar más, perdidos como mansos gatitos en un bosque prohibido rodeado de crueldad.**_

_**Nuestras vidas se vuelven más pausadas y monótonas, tan débiles y angustiosas como el respirar de un moribundo.**_

_**Nuestro mundo lo llenamos de infinitas negligencias, absortos en una culpabilidad y un orgullo carente de sentido.**_

_**Destrozamos ilusiones creadas por mentes infantiles, y las retorcidas imágenes del placer exquisito que se extiende en lo perverso de una mente insana, que se alimenta con la lujuria del débil, que bebe un llanto amargo de una inocencia borrada y escurre la sangre de su presa por sus sucias manos, nos invade la morbosidad de un mundo corrompido por lo maldito, y el horror de algún grito desesperado nos impulsa al peor de los placeres"**_

**El movimiento se aceleraba aun ritmo enloquecedor, cegado por sus propios pensamientos y excitado por el sufrimiento ajeno, pero quería más, necesitaba más, por que estaba insatisfecho.**

**Desde que él entro en su mente, desde que le hizo recordar los placeres de la carne, quería mas, esas noches frías y solitarias ya no le satisfacían como antes, quería más, anhelaba más.**

"_**Por que así somos, unos seres insaciables, entre más creamos, entre más descubrimos, nuestra mente pide más, nuestros deseos piden más, más satisfacción, más poder, más placer, una simple palabra, más, más… más…**_

_**Es nuestra propia naturaleza imperfecta, somos como un pecado andante, somos hambrientos que comemos hasta hartar nuestro apetito, flojos que nos cansamos de nuestra vida, descansamos sin satisfacer nuestra necesidad de inmovilidad, y nos quedamos aun más tiempo estancados en un solo lugar, nos recreamos de logros vacíos, deseando más, queriendo más, para llenar de gloria nuestro estupido orgullo y a la vez, despertar el bajo instinto humano de la envidia, ser admirados falsamente, cuando tras las caretas bien sabemos que solo se pinta la mas mísera envidia, somos unos intolerantes ante las acciones ajenas, nos lubricamos con ira, descarriando nuestro enojo con aquel más débil, somos unos asquerosos avaros, queremos más, deseamos más, inflarnos de aquello que al final es inútil e inservible en nuestras vidas, pero queremos más.**_

_**Pero más que nada, más que todo eso, nuestra lujuria es inagotable, queremos más, más satisfacción, que nuestro cuerpo sea insaciable ante los espasmos orgásmicos de una placentera noche con el pecado, si, nosotros siempre queremos más, queremos corrompernos más, desdicharnos más, odiarnos más, queremos más placer…"**_

**Termino corriéndose en una oleada de infinito placer, manchando su pálida mano, con un líquido aun mas blanco y viscoso, producto de su mente pecaminosa, con el sabor de la lujuria impregnado en su boca, pero él quería más…**

**Ya había pasado un mes desde que le habían encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, los doctores le habían hecho lo imposible por sacarle de aquel estado esquizofrénico en el que se encontraba, pero era simplemente inútil, su mente, su cuerpo, su alma, rechazaba por completo los medicamentos, solo quedaba el mantenerlo encerrado por el resto de sus días en aquel frió y solitario cuarto, ya sin vigilancia, solo encerrado, de todas formas, ¿a quien le preocuparía?, su familia estaba muerta, él estaba solo, a nadie mas le interesaría, aquel joven pálido, de oscuros cabello y ojos, estaba solo, condenado a esas cuatro paredes.**

**Durante un tiempo se hundía en un tranquilo lapso de auto recapacitación, aceptando el hecho de dejarse morir, hasta que apareció él, tan bello y puro, tan sonriente y jovial, sin la toxica contaminación de la humanidad, no, él era simplemente puro.**

**Y desde ese instante lo decidió, él corrompería su alma, su ser, su cuerpo, le haría vivir un amargo trago de lo que el mundo le puede ofrecer, y le ataría a su vacía existencia, si, por que ese ángel, se quemaría en el infierno con él.**

"_**Por que yo corromperé su pura alma, desgarrare su interior con el dolor, lo haré adicto al sufrimiento, aun amor masoquista que le incite a volver, una y otra ves, por que él sabia, que lo que mas anhela la humanidad, es el dolor, mas dolor, mas placer, y pediría más"**_

**Ese día, justo ese día al pequeño ángel le tocaba una ronda nocturna a su cuarto, justo esa noche, el demonio consumaría al ángel.**

**Ya pasada la media noche, un hermoso joven rubio de ojos azules, tan intensos como un mar en día de verano, caminaba con tranquilidad por el ahora solitario psiquiátrico, solo le faltaba asegurar la ultima habitación de ese piso, y podría tomar un descanso.**

**Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, su corazón comenzaba a inquietarse, todo el mundo le advertía de no estar mucho tiempo con aquel joven, Uchiha Sasuke, según le habían comentado, era un caso perdido.**

**Pero para él no, a él le atraía una fuerza mayor, algo prohibido que se abría ante él, quebrantando toda la existencia sosa y aburrida que había llevado hasta el momento, y podía saber, que podía encontrar más…**

"_**Escuche sus ligeros pasos venir a mi, siempre volvía, siempre venia, sin saber, que poco a poco, su alma era mía…"**_

**Sasuke se relamió los labios con deleite, ya lo podía sentir rogando, suplicando y llorando por más, que se hundiera un poco más en él, y que no le dejara vivir sin él…**

**El rubio abrió la puerta de la habitación, todo se encontraba en penumbras, pero el ya sabia, que en aquel rincón olvidado, acurrucado en si mismo, estaba Sasuke.**

**-**Buenas noches, Sasuke** –hizo gala de sus modales, cerrando la puerta detrás de si, y comenzando a caminar hasta el moreno-**

**-**Naruto…** -susurro una voz apagada desde la sombras, de la cual salio aquel joven pálido y desganado, con un nuevo y extraño brillo en sus ojos-**

**-**es hora** –anuncio claramente el oji-azul, sacando de su blanca bata una larga jeringa, acompañada de un pequeño frasco, con un líquido transparente como contenido-**

**El moreno al notar sus intenciones, tomo con rudeza las manos del otro, arrojando las cosas al mismo rincón olvidado que antes él había ocupado.**

**Arrojo el cuerpo de su acompañante al suelo, posándose sobre él, y en un susurro que estremeció el cuerpo del menor, soltó lo inevitable.**

**-**esta noche no, hoy no, hoy se me apetece algo… más** –acallo el gemido de reproche que nacía de los labios contrarios con un brusco besos, hundiendo su lengua en la cavidad del otro, probando aquel adictivo sabor, enredando su lengua con la tímida de su acompañante, degustando ese sabor tan irrealmente delicioso, sin tomar muy en cuenta su necesidad de respirar, y devorando con devoción, separando un poco su boca para tomar aire, aun enredando su inquieta lengua con la de Naruto… aun así, ambos lo sabían, necesitaban más…**

**Aun con pesadez, se separo del los labios del pequeño que estaba bajo su cuerpo, observo sus labios, carnosos y rojizos, pidiendo a mudos gritos ser devorados nuevamente, observo los ojos azules y vio con satisfacción lo que se reflejaba en ello… quería más…**

**-**y ¿Qué se te apetece esta noche? Sasuke** –relamió con su húmeda lengua su labio inferior, lo podía asegurar, ahora el podía ser el dueño de todo lo que estaba bajo de él, estaba a su completa merced, por que así terminamos todos, rogando por más-**

**Sin contestar a la incógnita del menor, bajo por su cuello, llegando al borde de la camiseta negra que llevaba bajo la bata, poso sus manos en los hombros del rubio, y deslizo con algo de impaciencia la blanca tela, dejando una fina tela oscura de mangas cortas como barrera, que le impedía tocar el preciado tesoro bajo de ella.**

**Con una de sus pálidas manos, rozo su cintura e introdujo la misma bajo la camisa, acariciando su vientre, subiendo por su pecho, y pellizcando débilmente el pequeño botón de carne, para proceder a quitarle la prenda, levantando con su otra mano débilmente su cuerpo, para facilitarse el trabajo.**

**Ahora le contemplaba embelesado, ese ángel de piel tostada, fina figura, unos ojos azules, destellantes por la lujuria que le invadía todo el cuerpo, era simplemente una visión irresistible, no se sentía merecedor de aquel cuerpo, de aquellos sentimientos, ni de aquella alma, y eso era aun más excitante, por que podía tomar lo prohibido.**

**Comenzó besando su cuello, bajando lentamente, marcando con un rastro de saliva su territorio, besando toda la extensión de piel que se lo ofrecía de manera tan abierta.**

**Llego a uno de sus pezones, masajeándolo con dedicación, su lengua se enroscaba y mordía ligeramente, arrancando unos gemidos apagados por parte del rubio.**

**Bajo un poco más, deleitándose con aquel sabor celestial, jugueteando en su ombligo, arrancando suspiros… y su deseo se incremento, por que él quería escuchar más.**

**Quito con lentitud el botón del pantalón de su pequeño amante, torturándole de la manera mas vil, torturándose a sí mismo, a desearle un poco más, si es que le era posible sentir más deseo de poseerle.**

**Cuando termino de liberar aquella molesta prenda, le bajo con todo y ropa interior, dejándose encantar por la vista que le proporcionaba aquella figura, erguido en su máximo esplendor, como ni en sus mejores fantasías le había imaginado, sumiso, en su poder, en su control.**

**Levanto un poco la vista, excitándose con la rojiza cara, ardiendo de vergüenza y deseo, sus ojos azules entrecerrados por el deseo y rogándole por más…**

**Beso la punta del miembro, arrancando un gemido, era tan delicioso, sus labios entre abiertos, bañándole con el sonido de sus jadeos, era toda una visión de pecado.**

**Recorrió con su lengua toda la extensión de carne, era exquisita, tan caliente, tan palpitante y sumisa a sus deseos.**

**Recorrió desde la punta hasta los testículos, rodeándole con su húmedo miembro hasta bañarle con su saliva.**

**Un impulso de las caderas del rubio le incito a continuar un poco más allá de lo que llevaba, chupando un poco la punta, metió de golpe toda la extensión, acompañado de un excitante jadeo, que solo encendió más sus deseos.**

**El rubio gemía extasiado, sentía la boca del azabache subir y bajar de una manera tan lenta y deliciosas, sus dientes mordiéndole ligeramente, haciendo que miles de espasmos recorrieran su cuerpo, era tan lento, el necesitaba más…**

**Sasuke alejo su boca del miembro del rubio, ganando un gruñido en modo de protesta por parte de Naruto, aun con su mano masajeándole, como pudo retiro la blanca prenda que cubría su torso, dejando ver al oji-azul, aquella blanca piel que enmarcaba el bien formado pecho del moreno.**

**Subió a la altura de los labios y se besaron nuevamente, tan apasionados y deseosos como la primera vez, mientras el pelinegro se despojaba de sus ropas restantes, y con su mano a un atendía el miembro del Naruto, el cual, ante un apretón sufrido por parte del otro, termino corriéndose entre sus vientres, gimiendo ante ese gran espasmo de placer que le recorrió completamente su ser, dejando escapar un liquido blanco como producto de eso.**

**Sasuke subió la mano, ahora manchada de semen, lamiendo un poco con deleite, en definitiva, era un sabor embriagante, no se comparaba ni con el mejor de los manjares en el mundo, y después de humedecer un poco más sus dedos, y de disfrutar un poco más de la esencia que el mismo había provocado, dirigió estos a la pequeña entrada del ángel, aquel ángel que ahora perdería su blancura, para fundirse en ese poso negro.**

**Bajo hasta quedar a la misma altura que sus dedos, introduciendo dos de golpes, acompañados de un grito de placer y dolor emanado de los labios del rubio.**

**Metiendo y sacando, rápido y certeros, palpando el interior, para después acompañar sus ahora tres dedos, con su lengua, degustando esa húmeda y caliente cavidad.**

**El rubio gemía con locura, si ese era el infierno, el se entregaba a los brazos de Satanás con gusto, con gemidos y jadeos de placer, todo por perderse aun más en los brazos del moreno.**

**Sasuke retiro sus dedos, ignorando el reclamo por parte del rubio, tomando sus caderas y colocando las piernas del otro alrededor de su cintura.**

**Tomo su miembro, posicionándolo justo en la entrada del menor, y en el momento en el que se adentraba de una sola estocada, beso sus labios, ahogando un grito de dolor que seguramente escaparía de los labios de Naruto.**

**El oji-azul sentía que le partían en dos, una oleada de placer y dolor se le extendió por toda la columna, su cuerpo se entumeció y su mente no procesaba nada más que el sentir un poco más de aquellas sensaciones, solo quería más, deseaba más, quería perder en todo aquello un poco más.**

**Comenzó a embestirle con lentitud, acallando sus propios deseos por partirle y sacarle los gritos de placer, sentía esas uñas enterrándose en su espalda, provocando una oleada de infinito placer, que le hacían aumentar el ritmo, llegando lo mas hondo que se podía.**

**Eran locas y salvajes las arremetidas que ahora se daban en aquella habitación, el dolor había desaparecido, dejando entrar una gran satisfacción llena de placer, tocando puntos en lo más hondo de su ser, que hasta ahora conocía, estaba poseyendo aquel virgen cuerpo que siempre había soñado, ahora ese hermoso rubio solo viviría para él, sumiso a su merced y a sus deseos, hundiéndose en el deseo de ser solo uno, besándose con pasión y arremetiéndose con salvajismo.**

**Naruto sintió como su cuerpo era levantado, y le sentaba en su regazo, penetrando en él aun más hondo de lo que ya no creía posible.**

**Los dos jadeando sin control, deseando vivir de esa manera por siempre, sin dejar de experimentar esas placenteras sensaciones, que con el paso del tiempo se intensificaban, por que aun deseaban más.**

**Sintieron sus cuerpos vibran, Sasuke entraba y salía ya sin control dentro del cuerpo sumiso entre sus brazos, sentía las deliciosas oleadas de placer que le recorrían cada vez que el orgasmo acercaba.**

**Apretó el miembro del rubio entre sus manos, masturbándole al mismo ritmo desenfrenado que sus embestidas, sintiendo las mismas pulsaciones en el joven cuerpo sobre él, un poco más, unas embestidas más, donde descubrió el punto de goce que enloquecía a su pequeño ángel, golpeándole una y otra vez hasta que sintió como se vaciaba entre sus vientres nuevamente.**

**Cerro sus ojos azules sintiendo los deliciosos espasmos de placer que le inundaban al poder correrse nuevamente, sintiendo un liquido espeso y caliente llenándole por dentro, se sentía satisfecho, había roto la monótona existencia en la que estaba atado, ahora encontraba algo por lo cual era interesante salir, y vivir la mentira en la cual nos hemos ahogado.**

**Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de los dos, estaban sumiso al otro, deseaban un poco más de otro, ser uno mismo cada día, fundirse en el sabor de la saliva del contrario como en ese mismo momento.**

**Querían más del otro, deseaban más del otro, por que era humanos, querían más, eran insaciablemente tontos, por que sin querer habían caído en las redes de otro.**

"_**Somos una humanidad corrompida por los pecados de la carne, vamos en contra de las leyes naturales, rompiendo las mismas reglas que nosotros nos hemos impuesto con el tiempo, y nos dejamos llevar por el sabor de la lujuria, por el sudor del placer, lamiendo la excitación de las almas corrompidas por el tiempo, y deseando un poco más, por que somos insaciables, somos un poso sin fondo que desea más placer, más dolor, más amor"**_

**Sus ojos se conectaron, sus sonrisas se borraron, y ahora lo comprendían, querían más, necesitaban más, un poco más del otro, extinguir la vida del contrario, hacerse uno cada día hasta extraer la ultima gota de vida, y aun así… querían más… ¿Quién cayó en la trampa de quien?... por que ellos, sin siquiera medir las consecuencia de sus actos, y de ahora en adelante, cada noche, entendieron lo inevitable, y a lo que ahora estarían ligados… ellos querían, deseaban, y siempre necesitarían más…**

**Dracula: soy yo ¿O me emociones con esa palabrita? es el resultado de estudiar matemáticas un domingo en la noche, más esto menos esto por esto dividido por esto V-v que esperaban!? Aparte lo acabo de terminar, me costo como una hora y media hacerlo... U-u prometo traerles, algún día! algo mejor n-n sipsip...**

* * *

**l  
l  
l  
l  
V  
¿Reviews? ;;**


End file.
